Jukebox Junkies
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: One of the challenges from Strange Magic Week
**Day Seven: Jukebox musical.**

Marianne leaned against the jukebox her leather jacket wrapped around her and had a cigarette resting between her lips. Marianne hadn't always been such a hardcore biker girl. She was once a princess little cheerleader like her sister and all the other goodie two-shoes. She loved her sister but that was _not_ her anymore.

Now she was the biker, Bog King's, girlfriend and she had never been happier. Black jackets, fast bikes, and everything her father dreaded for her. God she loved it. And she loved Bog.

He stepped up behind her and wrapped an arm protectively around her when the door opened and some of the jocks from school walked in.

Roland smirked at them and Marianne rolled her eyes, handing her cigarette to Bog who took it and glared daggers at the blond buffoon.

"I can't believe you ever went out with him," Bog muttered, pulling her protectively closer.

"Neither can I. The dumbass is just… ugh. Thank God I realized how messed up he is."

"I agree," Bog said.

Roland looked at them and grinned walking over to the jukebox where she was leaned. "Marianne," he said smiling at her and glaring at Bog. "When are you gonna wise up darling and come back to me?" Roland slipped a quarter into the jukebox and punched in a song.

Elvis Presley's voice crooned out "Can't help falling in love." Marianne and Bog flinched at the song.

"Why would I go back to some dumbass who cheated on me with half the cheerleading squad?" she demanded poking him with a sharp fingernail. "Bog respect's me. He loves me and he loves me for me."

"Oh come on Marianne, he is just some greaser who is just trying to make you another of his conquests." Roland smirked at her.

Marianne felt Bog's hand tighten on her shoulder.

"And what was I to you?" she demanded. "Don't you think I know a cheater when I see one now? You gave me plenty of practice, Roland."

"Aww come on darlin'," he crooned reaching for her arm. Marianne flinched away from him and just like that Bog snapped.

Every ounce of his Celtic warrior blood broke loose and with a yell he cracked Roland in the jaw sending him falling back into his group of three cronies.

"Hey!" they shouted balling up their fists Bog stepped forward, Marianne right at his side and the others in his bike gang right there behind him, their malts and burgers forgotten in place of blood and flying fists.

Dawn grabbed her sister's arm and, with Sunny's help, pulled her to the side the two dove against each other like two armies. Marianne smirked at the violence before her and pulled a quarter out of her pocket.

This called for some fight music. At the perfectly timed moment both sides drifted apart to regroup, Marianne popped the quarter into the jukebox and skillfully typed in her choice of songs for the fight. "Straight On" came blaring out of the speakers as the two groups started fighting again.

Now it was no longer just about the hand or heart of the girl, a fact that Marianne didn't care for particularly, but turned into a physical vision for the constant stereotype of greaser vs. jock.

"Oh my goodness!" Dawn yelped, "This is getting really violent!"

"I know! Isn't it great!" Marianne shouted over the din.

"We should get out of here!" Sunny cried. Dawn grabbed her arm and started to pull her to the door.

"I rode here with Bog!" Marianne shouted.

"We're in Sunny's car! _Move_!" Dawn shouted shoving her sister out the door.

Once outside Marianne turned to her sister, fire in her brown eyes, "Oh my gosh! That was awesome!"

"No it wasn't it was terrifying!" Dawn said.

Marianne scoffed, "It was only bad because I couldn't join in. What is it with these dorks and chivalry?" she asked.

"Marianne," Dawn rolled her eyes.

At about that time, Bog barreled out of the malt shop and stumbled to a stop in front of the sisters, "Get kicked out?"

"Nah. I knocked the bugger out. No fun after that," he chuckled. Dawn stood by tapping her slippered foot like an angry mother.

"Oh come on, Dawn, it's not like I was in any danger," she said. "Bog wouldn't let me play with the big boys."

"That's cause they can't keep up with you, Tough Girl. Come on. I'll take you home." Dawn nodded in approval as he led her to his bike and they sped off. Bog took a couple of turns then turned off the road.

"I thought you were taking me home!" Marianne called over the rumble of his bike.

"I am, Tough Girl, I'm takin you home the long way," he said smirking over his shoulder at her. Marianne smiled and hugged him tighter. Yep. It's amazing what a can happen in a malt shop.

 **So I don't do fifty's au stuff ever! But I saw jukebox and ran with it. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed reading the fifty's au stuff but I don't write it. I am just… cowgirl geek chique… sorry a joke between me and my sisters. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and be prepared for arrrrrttttt next week for each of these stories. 3**


End file.
